Well That Was Different
by nokomomo22
Summary: Prompt:{Write a story about Lovi in some way being a whore and helping out the countries with sexual favours} A challenge I got from a dear rp friend of mine. LoviXWorld. Don't like don't read. I take requests
1. Sin 1

A/N: ahem, I'm gonna keep this short because my head hurts and I write too many of these anyway. This was inspired by a prompt a friend of mine gave me awhile back and I desperately wanted to write it. Thanks Cat, I was already going to hell anyway, why not make it worth my while?

Prompt:{Write a story about Lovi in some way being a whore and helping out the countries with sexual favours}

Side note: I'll be writing these in the perspectives of the countries he gets to, and I'll announce the pairing in each chapter.

EnglandXRomano

It's never something new when a country is going through something, personal or otherwise. A common fad during world meetings nowadays was to make fun of one simply because of the stupid shit they do, not only as a person but as a whole. America with his worldwide overweight issue tat affected his population and caused half of his people to develop type 2 diabetes, Japan with the "otaku" culture as they so called it he owning several pillows of anime girl daru... Maken? He never elaborated, and even Russia, with the stupid internet videos where most of his people were drunk and hurting themselves.

And then we have Great Britain...

It was rare to hear any of his people get into trouble, what with the new, blooming royal family all over, one would think he would be more busy on politics or something in that nature. The country as a whole always had it's moments. It's personification however... Well that brings us to our main question.

So how did we get here, exactly to where the country of Italy-specifically the southern area- had the blond man pinned to the wall? His shirt rumpled by a tiny fist and his lips connected to the brunettes?

I think I'll let him explain to you from here.

If there's anything I hate more than being late... It's being late to tea.

The Queen called for my presence, only asking if I was planning on sending my congratulations to her grandson on his newborn child. I, like a gentleman, did of course, sending them a basket with a few necessities and a trinket or two for the child and went on my merry way. Somehow, I got caught up in a discussion about embroidery before I realized the time and politely excused myself. One would think that she had a limited time frame but she is the queen mind you.

As soon as I was settled and I had the kettle on, I heard a loud knock at the door, followed by a string of obscenities directed at what I knew were for be me. I blinked in confusion, not expecting the visitors and walked out to hreet my guest. What could he possibly want with me? I opened it and wasn't shocked to see Italy- well, Romano- at the door, redder than a rose. "Can I help you?" I said, skipping pleasantries as he stormed pass me and sat at my table in the kitchen. He just grumbled and crossed his arms, turning his eyes away and refusing to answer me. I huffed indignantly, taking the pot off and seeping the leaves inside, grasping 2 cups out the cabinet and setting one in front of the Italian. Carefully, I poured out the warm liquid in both of them and placed the jar of sugar cubes in the middle.

I sat from across him, crossing my legs and clasping my hands in front of me, waiting for him to speak again, it was quiet for awhile, until he finally opened his mouth to speak, albeit a little shaky. "My boss told me to come make conversation and attempt to form a friendship with you." He said quietly, tracing his finger around the rim of the cup. I blinked for a moment before smiling. "Whatever for? You know, we're very good friends. Despite the Second World War, there is no bad blood between us. Why, the Queen just made a visit there not too long ago. If it's a loan you need I'm su-"

"No, it's not." He interrupted and looked at me calculatingly before speaking again. "We've gotten over that crisis last year. The pope just wanted to establish bonds with England that's all." He coughed and got up abruptly. "If I'm bothering you I should go then." He spoke quickly and moved to leave but I stopped him. "Won't you at least finish your tea?" He seemed to pause for a moment, hesitation fleeting through his eyes before shaking his head and taking his seat. "I'm not sick* you fucking idiot, I want coffee."

Not sure what he meant by that, I quickly fixed him a cup-luckily America bought some last time he visited- and set it in front of him. "Ah, sorry about that. I'll get you the-" I was interrupted rudely by a shrill noise coming from the phone and I apologized to my guest, shouting a quick, "cremé and milk are in the fridge!" Before running to get the call.

When I answered it, I wasn't surprised to hear the American on the other line. 'Speak of the devil.' I thought to myself, a small smile playing on my face as I listened to the poor sap relay the nightmare he had over the phone as I listened to my guest rummage around my kitchen. He was whining about ghost and hearing a child's laughter somewhere when I heard a crash and an eerie feeling came into my bones, making me cut my conversation with the git short while I ran into the kitchen. "Romano!?" I exclaimed, finding him on my floor kneeling and feeling less worried that he wasn't surrounded in blood. But what he was surrounded by made me a bit more curious, the eerie feeling getting stronger as I walked up to his slumped form.

"Romano, honestly-" I began, only to be shocked by impressive strength as I was pinned to the wall, the usual honey-toned eyes replaced by a pink tinge.

Oh...

Shit...

Now I was almost positive I knew what he spilled onto my floor. And by the amount of it, he consumed about half the potion I had made to make everyone try and get along during the meetings when we spent all day just arguing with each other. But unfortunately what he swallowed was lust. A key component in the mixture but still dangerous if gotten into the wrong person.

And poor Romano just so happened to be the wrong person...

"Romano, please calm down and snap out of it! I know it might be a little hard, you drank straight aphrodisiac and all but it was mixed with a potion and I think you shou- MHPF!" I shouted, lips covering mine in a heated kiss. I tried my best to fight him off but I didn't want to hurt the poor lad... Slowly, my struggles became weak against the Italian while he continued to kiss me, the first tells of arousal slowly seeping into my head.

The brunette seemed to notice this, his lips leaving mine as he let out a slow, sultry chuckle. "You aren't fighting me anymore~ does that mean I'm allowed to do this?" He asked, moving his knee to my crotch and moving it roughly up and down.

"Ngh!"

"Seems like it~" he cooed in response, biting my neck and shoulders as I moaned helplessly from the pleasure. It had been way too long since I felt the touch of anyone else, and I'd be dammed if I wasn't going to enjoy it.

"Aha-mmm... Fuck, don't bite me there..." I whined out, earning another chuckle and a rougher push on my cock, making me moan out shamelessly once again.

Curse my masochism.

"Now now England~" he purred, licking the shell of my ear and still rubbing my cock with his knee in a faster rhythm. "Where would the fun be in that, mm?"

Goddammit, it had barely begun and yet I was close... So deliciously close to the edge if he would just move his knee a little ro-

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed, his knee digging into me and causing me to cum hard in my trousers. I slid down to the floor and panted, barely registering the man's chuckle as I came down from my high.

"You came quick England~" he purred, kneeling down to kiss my cheek.

"G-git, you need to stop and think straight. After I can move, I'm going to see if I can reverse this-"

"Reverse this?" He answered curiously. "Oh no no no~ I'm gonna stay like this for a little while. You see, this is the first time I have ever been able to feel some type of control. And I'm gonna enjoy it until I get bored." He stated, getting up from his spot and leaving my still quivering form on the floor. "Bye bye Britain~ maybe if I see you around again, I'll play a little more with you." And with a wink he was gone, leaving me to my own thoughts.

'We're all fucked.'

Literally

End notes: here you go Catlin, it's not smut, but for now it's the best I can do. If you like this story, then leave a follow and a fave. I'm also taking requests for the next pairing. I'll do any ship you want, I can do Romano X America next... Perhaps a totally new pair that you guys can pick. It's up to you, just leave a review!


	2. Sin 2

A/N: ohohoho~ well you guys. I don't know wether to be delighted or mildly disturbed you all liked this story. So, as conflicted as I am, I reward you all with a new chapter. And this one is a request from allthetops. Here you go sir/ma'am, enjoy.

 ** _RomanoXPortugal_**

XxxX

 _Oh, how I wish I could've received a warning or something._

 _A sign, or maybe a little note hidden in a place where I could have read it that stated; "Hey, heads up, but you're gonna be fucked today."_

 _Unfortunately, the world isn't that kind._

XxxX

5:10 PM; Portugal's home

The day was lazy as it could be on a Sunday. Children playing around with each other, the wind blowing everywhere, making the usually hot days just a bit cooler, the din unusually low. All in all, it was peaceful. And I haven't felt such a calm in a while. A feeling of peace washed over me as I sat on my porch, laying on my couch with a small T.V on a table watching futeball.

I don't know how long I was on there, the atmosphere lulling me to sleep before I heard footsteps walking up my stairs. I lazily opened my eyes to see what seemed to be one of the Italian brothers, but I brushed it off as an illusion.

"Oi, tomato-bastard look-alike! Pay attention to me." Ordered a rude voice, cutting off my nap abruptly and making me look at my guest groggily. The tranquil air dissipated slowly as I regarded the man, and something felt terribly different about him. I wasn't sure I liked it, but for now, I was too busy waking up.

"I'm sorry Romano." I yawned, stretching upwards and sitting up from my spot. "If you're looking for Spain, he just left after we played around with the football." Usually, he'd reply back by calling him useless while he stomped off to find the Spanish man. This time he seemed a bit angry. His eyes, narrowing before he spoke.

And in that moment I knew, definitely something was up.

"Oh no, I'm not looking for him. I just came to visit, I was wondering if you could show me around." He said, a small smile spread across his face, making that wary feeling in my stomach come back. I pushed it out of my mind, giving a nod in response and slowly getting up.

What happened next, almost gave me a heart attack.

"Where are you going? I can tour Portugal right here." He purred in my ear. Pushing me down to the couch once more and nipping at the appendage. I shuddered and looked at him in shock. "W-what do you mean?"

"I'll map out your entire country with your body." He said simply, his smile turning lecherous as he straddled my lap, his eyes reminding me of a flamingo with its hue as he swooped down and kissed me, my brain short-circuiting as it finally registered what was happening.

"A-ah?! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked worriedly, my question being answered with another kiss. And a deep one at that.I had no clue what to do in this situation at all, never have kissed anyone before, Romano took this as an invitation to continue to strip me of my casual clothes.

"You really do look like Spain~" he observed, unbuttoning my shirt and kissing every patch of skin he revealed. "Mm, I can see the difference though. I've seen that man naked, but you~ I can't wait to see what you look like underneath." He purred, cutting off my response with yet another kiss

"Romano?! A-are you alright?! Did you bump your head again playing football?!" I exclaimed, expecting an insult, followed by a flustered response. What I got instead was a grinding motion on my crotch, causing me to moan out loud. He giggled breathily, nipping at my ear as he sped up his motions, reaching down and unzipping my pants while purring in my ear.

"How adorable~ you're already this hard?" The Italian asked me, making me grunt in surprise as he grabbed my dick and slowly began to pump.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I gasped out, trying to squirm out of his hold or get more friction, my mind muddled too much to really make a decision. But my pride was on the line here, and I did have to give the boy an explanation. "I-I just woke up!"

"Oh yeah... What was your dream about, Portugal?" He muttered in my ear, making me shudder worse as he licked his hand to make it wetter so he could stroke me smoother.

"G-goddammi-IT"

"Was it a sex dream?" He pressed on, still moving his hand in a way to satisfy, but enough to put me on the edge.

"F-faster..." I begged, trying to buck upwards, but his own hips were hindering that.

"Who was it about? I bet it was Spain." He replied, making me wanna roll my eyes, but that was stopped as soon as he sped up his movements. In elation, I let out a keening noise, letting him know I liked that. He giggled.

"Mm... I guess not..." He pouted, lifting his hips upwards to let my own breathe. I whined lowly, fucking his hand as he stroked me rougher, finally pushing me close to release.

"Fuck Roma... Please... Let me c-c-ooooh!" I shuddered and jerked as he squeezed my cock one last time, bringing me to completion, and milking my cum out of me until I could move no longer.

"Hehehehe..." He chuckled, pulling his hand with my cum away and examining it curiously. He licked it and hummed in surprise, cleaning it with his tongue and causing me to shiver once more. "You taste good..."

With that,he removed himself from my lap, dusting his clothes off as he waved goodbye and smiled mischievously at me. "Bye bye~ I had fun watching you squirm." He giggled, disappearing the same way he appeared.

And once again, I felt myself becoming drowsy, my eyes closing as the air turned peaceful once more.

 **XxxX**

Endnotes: ah… Sin. Great day to be alive. Sorry that this isn't full on SMUT just yet, I'm not going to just make him fuck every one he sees. If you're gonna be a hoe, be a classy one. Fuck every fourth guy you meet. I'm serious about this, I looked it up. I'm sorry that it's taking a little long to get these out, but I do a lot of research in trying to make these characters as… Realistic as possible. I mean, Portugal is just a character who appeared in the manga. I looked up hobbies and climate… Whole nine yards. But it's up to you if I did him justice. Make sure to leave a review and a favorite. And of course I am taking requests the next chapter. Until then though, see ya next month!


End file.
